


Disciplinary Action

by SenorLemur



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belting, Dominance, Emotional Manipulation, Light BDSM, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenorLemur/pseuds/SenorLemur
Summary: "Once the collar was clasped around his neck, Hartley knew it was time to listen."Harrison/Eobard addresses complaints about Hartley's attitude at work. Pre-explosion.





	Disciplinary Action

Once the collar was clasped around his neck, Hartley knew it was time to listen. It was a plain but expensive piece made of soft black leather without rings or studs. Harrison was never one to bother with excessive material theatrics, which was why he stood before Hartley dressed simply in a pair of fitted jeans and without a shirt. Hartley himself wore only the collar, his glasses, and the vintage Patek Phillipe his father had passed down to him on his eighteenth birthday, and which he had refused to return four years later when the same father told him he never wanted to see him again. He typically only wore it on special occasions or when he was feeling particularly spiteful toward his parents. On this occasion, he sat cross-legged on the edge of Harrison Wells’s bed, waiting for instructions.

“I’ve been getting complaints about your attitude in the lab,” said Harrison, pacing softy back and forth across the carpet in bare feet.

“More than usual?” replied Hartley mildly.

Harrison stopped pacing to look down at Hartley with his arms crossed. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Now, finally some direction. Hartley complied immediately, drawing himself up onto all fours parallel to the edge of the bed so that he could see Harrison without looking over his shoulder. 

“Yes. More than usual,” continued Harrison as he leisurely began to unbuckle his belt. “I said I would talk to you about it. Turn around.”

Hartley was already hard as he heard the sound of the expensive Italian leather passing through denim belt loops. He turned around to face away from Harrison, knowing better than to make any vulgar movements like wiggling his ass or pumping his hips without being told. “It’s Cisco whining again, isn’t it?” he said impertinently over his shoulder.

“I hired Mr. Ramon in part to help take some of the workload off your shoulders,” said Harrison as he folded the belt in half. “He’s a more than competent engineer.”

“I don’t need help,” maintained Hartley.

“You don’t get to decide what you need,” purred Harrison.

Hartley gasped and looked away as the first swat of the belt came down on his ass. It stung, but not too badly- just enough to start getting him warm. He moaned softly as the strap spanked him two, then three more times, each strike sending tiny bolts of pain and pleasure from his buttocks into his groin.

“I don’t like him,” Hartley panted during a pause, still trying to sound recalcitrant.

“I don’t care,” replied Harrison evenly, bringing the belt down onto Hartley’s left, then right, buttock, harder this time. As if Harrison could read Hartley’s mind, he added, “Do not touch yourself until I tell you that you may.”

Hartley bit back a groan of disappointment at the command, but held himself as still as he could while Harrison repeated the sequence of slaps a half dozen more time, leaving the skin of his ass on fire and his cock aching. He took pride in his self-control; he had never asked to be bound with cuffs or rope, and Harrison had had no need to bind him. Some people liked the paradoxical freedom that came with the act of being physically restrained, but Hartley savored the fact that the only thing that kept him tied in place was his willpower.

The belt paused. “It couldn’t be that you’re jealous of him?” said Harrison derisively as he took a step back.

“Why do you say that?” Hartley spat, breathing hard. “Should I be? You did say you had ‘a feeling’ about him.”

Harrison barked out a short laugh. “So, you are jealous,” he replied as he unfolded his belt and held it like a whip. “Spread you knees.”

Hartley complied, scooting his legs apart to more fully expose himself to his mentor. “Do you want him?”

“Perhaps, Mr. Rathaway, you’re merely deflecting, and it’s _you_ who want him,” Harrison mocked. He snapped the belt toward Hartley’s backside with inhuman precision, the tip of the leather just grazing the skin above his scrotum.

Hartley gave a whine of uneasy pleasure. The light sting on the sensitive skin was enough to send a distinct shiver through his entire body, but the chance that Wells could miscalculate his swing and the fact that he never did were equally disconcerting in their own ways. He felt the end of the belt lick at his balls, and his thighs quivered as he went down onto his elbows.

“Do you want to fuck him?” Harrison continued, lazily continuing to tease the skin between Hartley’s anus and balls with nips from the belt. “Or have him fuck you?”

“No,” gasped Hartley.

“You don’t even want him to suck your cock? You must admit he has a mouth that looks made for it,” Harrison taunted as he folded the belt back in half and gave Hartley’s rump one more slap, hard enough to truly hurt, before tossing it aside and moving forward to gently run his hands over the younger man’s glowing buttocks. “Turn around.”

Getting his hands back under him, Hartley turned around to face Harrison. He could see the latter’s cock straining the fabric of his jeans at the level of his face, and he looked up at Harrison with a façade of defiance. “Would you like to watch if he did?”

Harrison beamed down at him with a silent, beatific smile as he ran his fingers through Hartley’s hair with one hand and began to unbutton his jeans with the other. He wore no underwear, and as he unzipped his fly to release his erection, his fingers tightened to guide Hartley toward it.

Hartley obediently took Harrison into his mouth. It was true he was a bit jealous that Cisco had taken up some of his employer’s professional attention, but in reality he didn’t believe such an immature dweeb was interesting enough to arouse Wells’s personal interest. He felt the grip on his hair loosen to a gentle touch as the other man began to thrust, and his own cock still strained and dripped with arousal. Harrison soon began to fuck his mouth in earnest, and just before Hartley thought he might have to pull away or gag –both shameful options- the cock was withdrawn. 

“Do you think this meeting has been sufficient to address the concerns about your professional conduct?” asked Harrison thoughtfully, lingering to trace the wet tip of his cock around Hartley’s lips before stepping back.

Hartley merely looked up and raised an eyebrow. As much as the belting on his ass and the cock in his mouth had turned him on, he just wished Harrison would fuck him, or at the very least let him touch himself. However, he trusted that he would be treated fairly, and waited obediently while Harrison pulled a bottle of lubricant and a condom out of his back pocket and used a pillow to prop himself up at the head of the bed, legs outstretched and cock still erect above the open jeans he hadn’t bothered to remove. 

“Come here,” Harrison commanded. Hartley crawled over to Harrison until his hands and knees straddled the other man’s body. Even though it might have been a risk to do something without being prompted, Hartley bent down to kiss Harrison impatiently. 

Harrison did not push him away or correct him, and Hartley moaned and shivered into the kiss as he felt a slick finger reach around and enter him. His back arched and his hips slid lower as another finger joined the first. Before he could start to rock himself back, he felt Harrison’s other hand cup the tender skin of his ass to stop him. 

“I think perhaps a preemptive incentive may be warranted to encourage better behavior from you at the lab,” said Harrison softly, removing his hands from Hartley. He picked up the condom from where he had set it down on the sheets beside him and slid it under Hartley’s right hand, giving no indication that he meant to move from his reclining position. “You may touch yourself once I’m inside of you.”

Tearing open the wrapper, Hartley quickly slid the condom onto Harrison’s sex and moistened it with some additional lubricant. He made eye contact as he straightened up to his knees and began to lower himself down. Hissing with satisfaction and slight discomfort as he took the length completely in and his sore buttocks pressed against the tops of other man’s thighs, he braced one hand on Harrison’s chest and began to finally stroke himself with the other.

Hartley rode Harrison’s cock shamelessly, every downward motion impaling him with a burst of pleasure and pain as his reddened ass slapped against his mentor's skin. Harrison’s hands gripped his hips, helping him move, and his eyes were closed as he moaned, “Dr. Wells, I’m close.”

“Not yet,” growled Harrison.

Hartley’s eyes went wide and he cried out as he felt Harrison’s right hand suddenly grip tightly around the base of his cock and balls as secure as a cock ring. The sensation was so unexpected that he let go of himself and almost went soft with surprise until the feeling of exquisite delay and Harrison’s cock still pounding into him brought him back to the moment. Harrison held Hartley in place with his other hand and shifted his legs so that he could thrust upward into him. Hartley never ceased to be impressed by Harrison’s physical endurance; no matter where, when, or how they fucked, the older man never seemed to break a sweat. Then again, he had to admit he had never had a partner who seemed as fit as Harrison either.

Harrison increased the tempo of his thrusts for several more agonizing minutes until he finally murmured, “Now,” and released the base of Hartley’s cock.

The orgasm exploded through him almost immediately, and Hartley bit back a whimper as Harrison held him up and continued to thrust until he came with a low, throaty groan shortly after.

They stayed as they were for a few moments, silent save for the sound of their breathing. Harrison shifted to reach for a hand towel on the nightstand next to the bed and began to methodically, almost tenderly, wipe away the droplets of semen that streaked Hartley’s chest and stomach. Once he was finished, Hartley, still silent, moved to lie down on the bed while Harrison stood to remove and dispose of the condom.

“You did well tonight,” said Harrison gently, discarding his jeans on the floor. He rejoined Hartley on the bed and reached out to unfasten the collar, carelessly tossing it aside next to the jeans. 

“Thanks,” replied Hartley, leaning forward to impulsively kiss Harrison. It was a brief kiss without tongue or theatrics- a simple mark of affection, as if they were actually lovers and not just two people who met outside of work for sex once or twice a week.

“Do you understand that this has been a formal reprimand in response to the complaints I’ve received?” asked Harrison with a small, amused smile.

“You couldn’t have made yourself clearer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sure, why not- I'm into this pairing.


End file.
